clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope O'vian
}} Penelope is an evil puffle with superpowers currently making people miserable. She is owned by Xorai and is in his army. She is the daughter of Icarius and Periboea, granddaughter of Tars and Sarah, and great-granddaughter of Jordan and Mabel O'vian. Background She was born to Icarius and Periboeaon O'vian a dark and stormy night, lightning and thundering, to Icarius and Periboea. This storm was caused by Mysteria, who has lightning and thunder powers. She set it off because of how mad she was. Penelope turned evil temporarily, as many people say, because Mysteria was evil and she had caused the storm. Her parents were very angry at Mysteria for giving her powers, and so now they hate her. But Penelope, who liked being evil and having powers, says Mysteria is her hero, maybe because they have very many things on common. When she was a bit older, some kind of power set off. She had set off all the alarms in the neighborhood, which was pretty big. Many people were very terrified, because they thought it was a real fire. But sooner or later, her parents found out she had done it, but they weren't so sure how. They quietly asked her, and she replied, angrily, "BECAUSE I HAVE THESE TERRIBLE POWERS!!!!!" Her parents weren't so sure about that, so they took her to a doctor. The doctors did many tests on her, and they found out that she did have powers. Her parents were a bit freaked, but they still loved her. Then they had a talk with her in the living room, to tell her what her powers were, and how and when to use them. She grumpily replied, "Ya right...." But her parents didn't hear the "right" part, so they thought she understood. She did understand, but then she didn't. Later on, her parents took advantage of her powers and had her join their circus. She became depressed by this over time, eventually making her more evil, but she did enjoy the extra attention. But now she is older, making people miserable (like a von Injoface would), but differently. She is probably the worst torture of the family, maybe even worst as Mabel. But how could that be? She is very terrifying, and even her owner, Xorai, is terrifying. She is in his army, as she is his puffle, which makes her even more evil. Though, she has a liking to Corai's puffle, Surray, maybe because Corai and Xorai meet a lot. Foes & friends Friends *Surray *Oble *JayJay *Xorai *Corai Foes *Gruff *ALOT of people that are not listed here.... Quotes One Liners "Yes, I will shave half your fur off if you don't get out of HERE!!!!" "WHATEVER." "No, WILL I" "(Deletes)" "I MUST....." "I....." "Who is this Mabel Person? She's evil? NOT AS EVIL AS ME!" "Get out of HERE, OKAY THEN." (Shaves fur) Inverview AA: So Penelope, I've heard your evil! Penelope: Yep... Surray: She is *walks past* Penelope: THIS AIN'T YOUR INTERVIEW SURRAY! Surray: -_- *RUNS* AA: I think I'm scared now.... *RUNS AWAY QUICKLY* Trivia *Doctor Surray likes her A LOT. *Willie Watt read her future, and sure enough, she will MARRY Surray... *She is just as evil as Surray. *She picks on Robin like crazy. *Once, she had a fight with a police man. *She is VERY serious. *Apparently she hates gum like Surray, but she isn't allergic. *Unlike Surray, she has powers and actually deletes people, Surray just causes pain and misery with robots and such. *Unsurprisingly, She is Xorai's puffle. *Her parents work in a circus. *Even though shes Surray's girlfiend she often causes him misery. He claims to enjoy this though. *She is the first Von Injoface member to be a criminal. The other one is Foamy. *She hates Foamy because he is very kind, helpful, and modest, but she dosen't mind him being a thief, at least there's SOME evil there. *Her father is Icarius O'vian. * Other then Robin, her #2 target is Director Zenny ** Whever they meet, Penelope makes Zenny cry. (o_0) *** She doesnt use torture though, just scares him and punches (not to bad though, just light punches like Never's), but it feels like torture to Zenny! *She wears her father's black lipstick. *Jenni really hates her. *Shes in Xorai's army. **She's a Elite Minion. *Someone seems to like her, A LOT....... So two people like her..... strange, really! *She stopped liking Mysteria. *She and Gruff get along horribly. *Don't run away from her. It's a long story. See Also * Doctor Surray * Willie Watt * Mysteria * Robin * Xorai Category:Characters Category:Villains